War Pig (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: The satellite uploads a video feed of North Riyadh, Saudi Arabia as the war continues. News Caster: ...heavy fighting continued throughout the night as U.S. Marines continued to push towards the capital city in pursuit of Khaled Al-Asad. Sporadic fighting can be heard as the bulk of Al-Asad's forces fall back towards the Presidential Palace. Lt. Vasquez: Command, this is Lt. Vasquez. War Pig is en route. We're not missing this party... The satellite tracks and analyzes War Pig - Unit cost: 4.5 - 6 million USD, Made in Lima, Ohio, U.S.A.; Crew: 4; Steel-encased depleted uranium armor; 1500 HP Gas Turbine Engine; weapons: 2 x 7.62 M240 Machine Guns, 1 x .50cal M2 Machine Gun, and a 120mm Smoothbore Cannon. The satellite tracks Sgt. Paul Jackson in Saudi Arabia. Pig" 3 - 16:30:07 Paul Jackson Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. Sgt. Paul Jackson, Lt. Vasquez, and the Marines defend M1 Abrams tank War Pig against an oncoming group of OpFor soldiers. Marine: Jackson! Get your ass on the line now! We got hostiles moving in from the north! Warpig: Bravo Six we're clear of the Bog, thanks for the assist. We'll hold down the left flank and provide supporting fire, out. Enemy helicopters are seen about to drop troops. Marine: Enemy air assault! Get ready! They're moving on both our flanks! Lt. Vasquez: Grab an RPG and take out those choppers! Marine: Right flaaaank! They're moving in on the right flank! The player has to move fast to grab an RPG and take down both choppers. War Pig, Vasquez, Jackson, and the Marines move up into the streets. Warpig: Uh, Bravo Six, possible ambush area up front. We'll uh move up when you've cleared the area ahead of us, over. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for silhouettes on the rooftops! Warpig: Marines stand clear. We're gonna get some rounds into those buildings! As they move through the streets, War Pig picks out targets. Warpig: Gunner, two/three story building, 11/1 o'clock/11:30, ground floor/second floor (balcony)! Marine: Target acquired! Warpig: Fire! War Pig fires its cannon, taking out enemy targets. The tank stands by for another target. Marine: Up! War Pig continues to pick and take out targets. The Marines suppress enough enemies in the streets. The player has to move up in order for the mission to proceed. Warpig: Bravo Six, we're moving up. Lt. Vazquez: Roger that! War Pig moves down the street. Jackson clears OpFor forces building by building. Warpig: Bravo Six this is War Pig, we clear to uh...uh we clear to advance, over? Lt. Vasquez: Roger that! Move up and hold position at the bend, over! Warpig: Roger, movin'. War Pig moves down the street. The team continues to support the tank. Lt. Vasquez: Griggs, keep em' pinned down from here. Bravo - head out back and flank 'em from the right. Sgt. Griggs: They're pullin' back! Stay sharp - it could be a trap! They move to a building. They come to an ambush. Marine: Open Fire! Pin 'em down! Vasquez assists a Marine in moving a dumpster for cover. Jackson takes out the hostiles and they reach the end of the ally and kick upen a door. Marine: Breaching! Breaching! As the Marines come up to a blown second floor, they see a T-72 tank and OpFor soldiers coming up the street. Marine: Hold right here! Enemy tank comin' up the road! Lt. Vazquez: Warpig, Bravo six! T-72 behind the building at your 10 o' clock! Can you engage, over! Warpig: Roger that Bravo six, I got him on thermal, switching to manual. War Pig comes up to the corner of a building hidden from the enemy tank. It turns its turret at the building, aiming at the enemy tank, which turns its turret at the Marines and is about to fire. Warpig: Takin' the shot. War Pig fires through a steel door and wall, and hits the enemy tank, which sparks and explodes and is destroyed. Marine 1: Woo! Yeah! Woo! Yeah! Marine 2: Holy shit! Did you see that?! Marine 3: That's what I'm talking about, baby! Lt. Vasquez: Nice shootin' Warpig. Lot' o secondaries. Now let's get the hell outta here. War Pig: Comin' through. Roger Bravo Six. So...uh, hehe, are there yet? Warpig drives around the corner as the Marines move out. Command: Bravo Six, 2nd platoon is moving to rendezvous near your location, what's your status, over? Lt. Vasquez: Precious cargo is intact and en route. We're almost at Highway 4 and should make visual contact shortly with 2nd platoon. They move to an LZ at the end of the city. A Sea Knight lands to pick them up. Pilot: Lt. Vasquez, this is Outlaw-Two-Five. The Task Force is moving in to capture Al-Asad. It's all hands on deck for this one so get on board, over. Lt. Vasquez: Roger that! Marines! We just got a fix on Al-Asad's position! Everyone on board! Let's go! They board the Sea Knight.